


Marriage

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal always dreamed of this day... But it's not quite as he always dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Hannibal had seen many beautiful churches in his life time, yet this one, hidden away in Wolf Trap, may just be the one. 

Will was stood at the altar; his suit was tight, but just the right amount of tight. It accentuated his muscles, his body, but didn't look too tight. His hair was styled - a slight quiff came from the top of his head, the curls were gone. Blue eyes shone - even brighter than before, happiness lighting them up. Hannibal couldn't help but smile. 

He took a step forward, and the wedding march began. The guests stood and Hannibal turned away. 

Molly took a step forward, being lead down the aisle by her son.


End file.
